fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
S-Class Mage Promotion Trial/X784
Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial of X784 was, as the name suggests, the guild's annual S-Class Mage Promotion Trial that took place in the year X784. Overview For the X784 trial, 8 Mages were selected to participate for the chance of becoming one of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages. This particular trial took place on Fairy Tail's holy ground, Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 12-18 The trial had several tests that the participants had to go through, although only one was completed because the trial was interrupted by the arrival of Grimoire Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 17-20 Participants Eight Mages were chosen to participate. Each participant was allowed to team up with one partner, who should be a Fairy Tail Mage and a non S-Class Mage to aid him/her in battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 3 The following Mages participated: Trials First Trial: Power and Luck In this trial, the teams are to choose one of eight different paths. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pags 5 Only one team is allowed per path, and the objective is to get to the other end. Out of the eight paths, four are connected to another path so the teams that meet have to fight against each other to continue (these are the "battle" paths), three have Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages (Gildarts Clive, Erza Scarlet, and Mirajane Strauss) in them so the teams that meet them have to fight and win against them. These paths are considered the "Hard Battle" paths. One path out of the eight has no obstacles and is considered the "quiet" path. This trial begins when the boat that transports the teams to Tenrou Island stops in the middle of the ocean not too far from the shore of the island. The teams have to fight for first choice of which path they want. Once a team enters a path it becomes sealed so that no one else can enter. The highest number of possible teams passing is six and the minimum is three.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 6-8 Route: *'A.' Elfman Strauss and his partner Evergreen chose this path. Mirajane Strauss, an S-Class Mage, was waiting at the end of this path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 5 *'B.' Freed Justine and his partner Bickslow chose this path. This path linked to path C.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 19 *'C.' Cana Alberona and her partner Lucy Heartfilia chose this path. This path linked to path B.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 18 *'D.' Juvia Lockser and her partner Lisanna Strauss chose this path. Erza Scarlet, an S-Class Mage, was waiting at the end of this path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 2 *'E.' Natsu Dragneel and his partner Happy chose this path. Gildarts Clive, an S-Class Mage, was waiting at the end of this path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 17 *'F.' Levy McGarden and her partner Gajeel Redfox chose this path. This path was the "Quiet" path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 13 *'G.' Gray Fullbuster and his partner Loke chose this path. This path linked to path H.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 100 *'H.' Mest Gryder and his partner Wendy Marvell chose this path. This path linked to path G. Battles/Results *Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine & Bickslow *Natsu Dragneel vs. Gildarts Clive *Juvia Lockser & Lisanna Strauss vs. Erza Scarlet *Mirajane Strauss vs. Elfman Strauss & Evergreen *Gray Fullbuster & Loke vs. Mest Gryder & Wendy Marvell *'Levy and Gajeel take the quiet path, and thus advance.' *'Freed, Juvia, and Mest are eliminated from the trial.' Second Exam: Locate the First Master's Grave The 5 contestants that passed the first exam were allowed to move onto this exam. In this trial the contestants must find the grave of Fairy Tail's first master Mavis Vermillion. They are given a total of 6 hours to locate the grave and complete the task or they will be disqualified. There are numerous obstacles that make this task difficult, such as fending off giant beasts that dwell in the forest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 2-5 There is also the possible risk of meeting up with other contestants. Finding the grave itself is also great challenge, since the master didn't give any explicit hints or possible clues that could tell where it is. Makarov gave no hints because this exams purpose was to test the intellect of the participants. Cancellation Due to the interruption of the Grimoire Heart Guild plus one of the candidates being a member of the Magic Council, the trial was suspended and later cancelled by Makarov.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 2-3 Reference }} Category:Event